


a little back and forth (with you)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslash100, F/F, Jealousy, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper knows the business, and as much as she dislikes Christine Everhart, she knows Christine is a damn good reporter.  Sure, she’s practically tabloid—likes dishing the dirt, likes the gritty details.  But Pepper is used to dirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little back and forth (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble prompt #408; between.

Pepper knows the business, and as much as she dislikes Christine Everhart, she knows Christine is a damn good reporter.  Sure, she’s practically tabloid—likes dishing the dirt, likes the gritty details.  But Pepper is used to dirt.

Tony is working and couldn’t make it to the charity event, Pepper is used to that as well.  Christine is poured into a tight glass-blue silk dress and high silver heels and she smiles saccharine-sweet at Pepper when she arrives.

“Still doing his bidding, Miss Potts?”  She’s stumbling a little, hanging off a handsome man in a nice suit who looks like he’s won the jackpot.

Pepper smiles, just as evil and sweet.  “Still taking out the trash.  Still trying to make Mr. Stark notice you, Miss Everhart?”  She’s a little ashamed of herself, being catty like that—she doesn’t care who Tony sleeps with, she doesn’t want to hurt Christine.  But she looks _good_ in that blue dress.

Christine raises an eyebrow.  “This is Mr. Blake,” she introduces her companion, who looks uninterested.  She then leans in close to Pepper, her blonde hair smelling clean and fresh.  “It was either him or his beautiful wife.  I can see I’ve made the wrong choice for the matter at hand.”

Pepper couldn’t stop her impressed half-smile.  “You’re more clever than I gave you credit for.”  _She loves to make people jealous_ , Pepper thought, alarm bells going off all over the place.  _She’s playing you both._   “Can I get you a drink, Miss Everhart?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Foo Fighters' "Back & Forth"


End file.
